


A Night Alone

by RainbowKittn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf, F/M, Pete's World, Post-Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost, desperate, and separated, Rose deals with losing all contact with her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Blue" by Angie Hart.
> 
> Many thanks to by Betas, Melody and FSSZilla

Rose sat less than a meter away from the white wall and stared at it. Ever since she had fallen through, she had refused to be farther than arm’s length from it. She even refused to look away from it. It had to open. He would find a way. He had to find a way back to her. So, she sat, and she stared, for hours. A constant stream of tears dampened her cheeks. She didn’t bother to wipe them away. 

Hours and hours, she sat cross-legged on the floor. Her worried family had tried to shake her out of it, but she refused to do anything, refused to look at them. The only thing that they had gotten from her was the sentence, “He will come for me.” She repeated it over and over. Her family tried to reason with her. Tried to convince her to wait at home. Tried to convince her he couldn’t come. She repeated her singular phrase; “He will come for me.” Eventually, Mickey volunteered to sit with her, make sure she was okay, so the rest of them could go home and rest. Jackie put up a fight, but she gave in after the 3rd hour. Mickey had sat down at the other end of the room, and was now snoring lightly.

Rose sat as the sun fell. She sat as the moon made a slow trek across the sky. She sat and stared and repeated to herself “He will come for me.” He never did. Eventually her mind hollowed out, and she thought of nothing.

A golden thread shimmered in a deep corner of her mind. It glowed. It wove itself through her mind. It grew until it filled the emptiness in her head. A tingle ran down her arms, her torso, her legs. Golden fire followed after it. In her mind, a wolf smiled. It howled at the moon. Suddenly, words covered the wall in front of her; “Bad Wolf.” Rose blinked, and shimmering gold poured from her eyes.

Bad Wolf saw all. She saw him desperate. Saw him try everything he could think of to get to her. Saw him refuse all reason. Saw him give in and do what he could, sent a feeble message across to her. Saw him say goodbye. Saw him in tears at never getting the words out. Saw him bathe himself in blue. Saw him destroy himself from the inside out. Saw that eventually she would get back to him safely. Saw that she could spend forever with him if she just waited and did exactly as she needed to.

Bad Wolf also saw her own power. She could rip through the universes. She could grab him and never let go, and she could do it right now, but it would destroy everything. It would destroy both universes, all universes, both him and her. But they would be together, would never have to be apart for another moment. Together in nothingness.

Bad Wolf knew she must decide. Could she wait for him? Could she survive the ordeal to get back to him? Did little human Rose really have that strength? Could she survive without him?

_Yes._

Rose’s eyes snapped shut and the glowing stopped in an instant; in the blink of an eye. She let out a deep exhale and stood. She walked through the long room to the door. One final tear rolled down her cheek before she opened the door and walked through it. Alone.


End file.
